


Faith's Frustration

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Faith's seduction of Buffy doesn't go as planned.





	Faith's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Season 3 of Buffy, after "Faith, Hope & Trick" but before "Enemies."

Buffy dodged the vampire's attack and quickly drove her stake into him. Two of his friends were coming at her fast. Buffy kicked the first one hard enough to down him for a few seconds. The second managed to land a punch, but Buffy had no trouble staking him. The other one was back on his feet.

"Come and get it," Buffy said.

In a few seconds, he was dust.

"Not bad, B." Faith said.

"I could have used some help," Buffy complained.

Faith walked toward her. "Sorry, I just love watching you work."

"So you're into voyeurism," Buffy said. "Nice to know. You ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah," Faith said. "But it is still a little early. Why don't you come by my place for a bit."

"I don't know..." Buffy said.

"We've rarely gotten the chance to hang out since I came to town," Faith said.

"That is true," Buffy said.

Faith bit her lip. "Please."

Buffy laughed. "Fine. Let's go."

Faith had a constant smile as they walked back to her place. She'd been hoping to get the other slayer alone ever since they'd met. It started as a simple crush, but as they grew closer due to patrolling together, it had become more. It wasn't love. It was like a need. And it was growing stronger.

Faith felt herself getting wet. She knew she had to focus and stay in control right now. If she had any chance of tasting Buffy's sweet pussy tonight, she had to be at the top of her game.

They finally arrived at Faith's apartment. She unlocked the door, and the two went inside. Faith closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. Phase one was complete. They were alone in Faith's apartment.

"Sorry my place is so small," Faith said.

"I like it," Buffy said. "It is cozy."

"Can I get you a drink?" Faith asked.

"I'm fine," Buffy said. "Though I admit I do feel a little tense."

"I'm good at massages," Faith offered.

"I'll bet," Buffy said. "I'd rather a quick shower instead. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Faith said.

Buffy went into the bathroom and closed the door. Wow, she thought, Buffy fucking Summers was already getting naked in her place.

Faith heard the water turn on. She sat back on her bed and sighed. It was all she could do not rush into the bathroom and take Buffy then and there. That would freak her out though. Faith knew Buffy had a wild side. She just had to coax it out of her.

Faith felt herself getting wet. She slipped a finger into her shorts and rubbed it against her pussy. Still hearing the water, Faith inserted it in and let out a small moan. If only she had more time.

The water stopped. Faith brought her fingers out and licked them off. She loved the way she tasted. She hoped Buffy would too.

A few seconds later Buffy came out wearing just a towel. Faith tried not to drool.

"Is the massage offer still good?" Buffy asked. "I've reconsidered."

"Sure," Faith said, almost stammering. "Lie down on my bed."

"Thanks," Buffy said.

Faith took a deep breath and went to get some lotion. When she came back she saw the blonde slayer laying on her bed with her head facing away. Many of the best parts were covered by the towel, but the sight of the slayer's bare shoulders and toned legs was mouth watering. She was glad Buffy was looking away from her. She wasn't a good enough actress to cover the lust in her eyes.

Faith squirted some of the lotion of Buffy's skin. Buffy shifted a little with the coldness, but didn't say anything.

Faith gently rubbed the lotion in, loving the feel of the slayer's soft skin. She had meant the massage offer partly in jest. She'd only ever seen people do it. But this felt natural to her.

"That feels so good, Faith."

"Would you mind if I moved the towel down some? I want to get at your back muscles."

Buffy was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

Faith moved the towel down to expose her back. It was still covering her ass. Faith used some more lotion and started rubbing it in. Buffy let out a few encouraging moans. Faith continued rubbing the lotion in, exploring every contour of Buffy's perfect back.

"I feel so much better," Buffy said. "There's something else you could do for me."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"Eat me."

Buffy turned over and the towel fell on the floor. Faith stared in awe of the slayer's body.

"Seriously?" Faith said.

Buffy laughed. "I've tried to make this easy on you. I figured you'd jump me once we got in the room. Then I thought you'd join me in the shower. You take what you want, remember? I don't need some played out seduction routine. I like getting eaten out as much as the next girl."

Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miss innocent slayer had a very naughty side. Faith quickly took off her clothes and leapt on top of the slayer, kissing her for the first time. She licked her beautiful breasts and made her way down to Buffy's pussy. The aroma was intoxicating. 

Faith couldn't resist any longer and dove into Buffy's hot pussy, pushing her tongue in as far as it would go. Faith was happy that the slayer tasted as sweet as she looked. It wasn't long before Buffy came. Faith's face was covered in cum. She licked as much off as she could, then moved up to kiss Buffy, letting the slayer taste herself.

Faith fell back beside Buffy. "Wow, B, you are full of surprises."

"I try," Buffy said.

"I'm soaking wet," Faith said. "Would you mind returning the favor?"

"Sorry," Buffy said. "I'm not a lesbian. I don't do that. I was just horny and needed someone to help me out."

Faith sat up. "You can't be serious."

Buffy got up and put on her clothes. "I am. I knew you had a crush on me. I figured why not let you have what you want. Maybe I'll let you have me again sometime. I do taste pretty great, don't I?"

Faith fumed as Buffy made a quick exit out the door. She'd been the meal of a lifetime, but it was still a bitchy move to leave Faith in this state.

"I'll get you back for this, B." Faith said. "Just you wait."


End file.
